Ahiru Awoke
by Kat Cyano
Summary: "Fakir, you always make me stronger." "Same here, idiot." My version of a satisfying conclusion to Princess Tutu. Beta'd by Shay McSudonim.
1. Chapter 1

Duck woke up.

Reality struck again:

Yes, Duck was once again a duck, and everyone left in the real world seemed to forget she'd existed, except Fakir.

Yet another beautiful day, perfect for swimming and catching fish... as if there was anything else to do.

The funny thing is, Duck was never very good at being a duck.

I don't even remember life as a duck before I was Duck the girl...so odd. And I didn't remember being Tutu, until suddenly I was.

I wonder how Drosselmeyer just made my life change like that...

Oh well, at least Muto is happy in his story with Rue, they really are perfect for each other.

Fakir seems relieved since the story is over. He's worked hard to restore things to the way they should be, as best as he can tell. Rather than guessing about Mr. Cat, he just wrote, "And Mr. Cat returned to his true form" and voila... he really was just a cat, unlike most of the other animal-like people who were people.

But as for my story, I can't help but feel something is missing. I get this eerie feeling it's really not over... like things haven't returned to how they're supposed to be.

What did Drosselmeyer do when he first gave me the pendant, and why don't I remember that or anything before that?

Do ducks just have such bad memories? If that's it, then why do I still remember everything from then on?

I remember how much I wanted to help Muto... how I said I'd give my life for that... and then Drosselmeyer appeared...

I may just be a duck, but I'm not a normal duck. I understand people still, and writing. I can write in the dirt with my feet—when I need to.

Today Fakir came to the lake about an hour later than usual.

I scribbled a question mark in the sand.

"Yes, I know I'm late. It's your fault. I was thinking about your part in the story... It just doesn't make sense.

"All people and animals have returned to their true forms (and levels of intellect) except you.

"You're the exception. I thought in returning to a duck you were already there, but you are still nothing like other ducks—whatever you are. This is not normal: you lack the instinct, and the skill, yet you still understand people, our emotions and language. That seemed normal when I was under the influence of the story...but now I see,

"Drosselmeyer did more than allow you to become a girl and Tutu. Somehow your mind even as a duck has human abilities, human ways of thinking and understanding."

I saw exactly what Fakir was saying...I'd just been thinking about it too.

"So this begs the question—since I have vowed to finish the rest of the story that influences this town...to bring things to their true states: do you really want to return to your true form?"

Duck did the closest thing a duck could to raising her shoulders, as if saying I don't know.

"I thought so... well for now I'll leave things as they are... but let me know if there's anything I can do. Things might be more pleasant in your true form." Fakir paused, as though suddenly lost in a daydream, he even smiled.

Then he frowned, "But if your true form really is a duck, you might just lose all of you memories, but you could live a complete life of a duck, I guess."

Fakir then set up his fishing gear, and began writing.

What could Fakir do?

His powers were still unpredictable, and limited. He'd tried to change her to a girl before, when she'd asked (in writing), but it didn't last.

The only consistent, lasting way to change reality is like the way he'd changed Mr. Cat, by writing him back into his true form. It lasted, perhaps since that is what reality held for Mr. Cat outside the story: he was truly a cat. But what did reality hold for Duck?

There's nothing I can do as a duck.

Duck had been so sad since returning to a duck. Her life felt so pointless. The times Fakir came made it a bit better, but only just. And seeing Duck sad wasn't making Fakir's pleasant demeanor any better... it all felt so forced.

Occasionally he would hold her close and warm. Those times were the best. Fakir always made her stronger.

They would both remember what had happened, how they overcame their fates to save the prince: they did everything in their power to help Muto and all the people, together.

If I'm really just a duck, I want to be the best duck I can be...

I don't want Fakir forced to comfort me any longer. I don't want to hold him back.

No more of this waiting, or dwelling on the past. I must live each day towards the future, whatever it may bring. I must stop trying to take what was never mine to have.

Duck then scribbled in the sand:

'Make me true form'

She then approached Fakir, and dragged him to the writing.

"Are you sure Duck?"

They met eyes for a meaningful time. Their lives had been so deeply connected, but now that connection might all end: be erased. Nonetheless, the resolve never left Duck's eyes, so Fakir knew her choice.

"I'll read you what I write from here, Ahiru...

'Ahiru, the hope, that guided everyone to their happy endings, is once again the light to complete the story, this one her own. And then Ahiru returned to her true form with all the memories she was meant to have...so that she could live a complete life as her true self.' "

Ahiru then felt herself changing, and she collapsed. Fakir rushed to catch her. Though ducks could not talk, she thought very loudly,

"Goodbye Fakir, live a good live, smile...you can move on too...from this bizarre duck, I'll be a normal duck and we can both move on... I love you"

She opened her eyes, "Quack!" Fakir was holding her. Duck felt her arms, her feet, her hair... all were as Ahiru the girl. She was wrapped in the long jacket Fakir had been wearing moments earlier. She quickly slipped her arms in and buttoned it. Still overwhelmed be her sudden transformation, Ahiru stiffened. Fakir's grip softened.

"Idiot... I could hear your speech, you're human now: it would seem you always were, until Drosselmeyer changed you. I suspected as much. Did you make some kind of deal with him?"

"Well I did say I'd give my life for Muto to smile..."

"That'd do it."

"Wait! Human? I'm really a human! Then why did I think I was a duck?"

"Drosselmeyer could change people, and I'm guessing you weren't very hard to convince. You are still a very duck-like girl: without much centering or priority on yourself. You jump all over the place for no reason, but then you care so much for others... if you could help someone, you would overlook the nonsense and memory gaps to help them."

"That is what's really important: helping others..."

Fakir gently touched her hair, "quack!"

"You even picked up the habit of quacking after being turned into a duck so many times"

"Fakir, I thought I was just a duck, I thought I would lose all the memories... I thought I'd lose you, so you could be happy... but I couldn't even do that."

"Idiot. I never wanted that to happen. I just had to prepare you for the worst. I never planned on giving up on getting you back, Ahiru. Even if you changed into a normal duck, I'd have kept trying to write back your memories, and bring you back to the girl you were. "

"Why Fakir?"

"You think I'd just give up and accept something so awful as fate? I'd fight for you to the end. I protect you now."

"But why?"

"You give me hope, you make me smile. Remember? I'll be by your side forever"

"But you were so sad Fakir..."

"Weren't we both because of the situation? I knew you wanted to be human; I wanted that too. To talk to you...to dance with you...to work with you to help others, I missed it all."

"Oh Fakir..." They then began to dance, a simple pas de deux.

The two, truly reunited after so long... their dance went on and on in the silence of connection beyond words.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun set, and rose once more.

Duck again woke up.

Duck felt herself in a bed...the memories of the day before slowly returned "Oh right...I'm a girl"

The night before, she'd tried in vain to sleep in the pet bed were she'd slept as a duck. Fakir insisted she take the bed, and said he didn't mind the floor. They were both exhausted.

Fakir was already gone... to class?

But duck smelled breakfast cooking...

"Fakir you'll be late."

Fakir smiled. "Idiot, it's Saturday."

"After being a duck so long, how was I supposed to know that?"

"Listen Duck, now that you're human, what do you want to do?"

"I still like to dance, but let's face it: I'll never be a prima donna again. I'll try to find something I'm really good at."

"Alright, You can take you pick of classes on Monday. And, Ahiru—I was thinking—since you really are human, have you wondered where you are from? Or if you had a family?"

"Oh right... I have no idea... "

"I've been researching it. Nothing yet... that's part of why I wanted it to be your choice to return to your true form, because there was a chance you'd really just remain a duck, and even lose your memories."

"Well if anything turns up let me know"

"Will do. And, Ahiru, There's another possibility."

"What?"

"It may just be that you were originally a duck, but somehow these experience have made your 'true form' human. You certainly acted extremely human, with some of the finer traits of humanity like compassion and self-sacrifice.

"Or maybe I just wanted you do be human so badly my own will influenced the outcome. In any case you are human now, so make the most of it."

"I will Fakir, being a duck that can't do anything so long has made me so much more resolved to live life to the fullest."

"Speaking of living to the fullest... Ahiru, where do you see me in your future?"

"Fakir, I hope you'll always be there, but since I'm a person, you don't have to keep that vow to always be beside me. I'm not a duck anymore, and can take care of myself."

"Why do you hope I'll always be there?"

"Fakir, I... I can't say."

"Why?"

"You know... when Tutu says her true feelings to her prince, she disappears..."

"But Ahiru, remember, you already have. Does 'I love you' ring any bells? When you awoke as a girl again, you said it,"

"Qua!"

Silence fell.

"But Fakir, I thought I was only thinking that, I said it? Then why am I still here? Tutu disappears when she confesses to her prince."

"I must not be much of a prince." He chuckled, "or you a princess Tutu."

"Well, yeah, I guess I'm not Tutu anymore"

"In that case, please say it again."

"What?"

"I want hear it. Say I love you."

"But why?"

"You know why."

"Tell me Fakir, don't play mind games with me."

"Duck—no jokes—I love you."

"Fakir if you are messing with me..."

"Duck, you are the clumsiest oaf I've ever met; I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you."

Duck thought... Duck thought a long, long time.

Fakir blushed. "Why this silence, Duck? It's torture."

"Fakir, you are stiff, blunt, harsh, and insulting. You can take a long time to realize when others suffer. You care nothing about what others think. But once you see what others need, you do your best; you defy fate to get the task done. I love you." Duck seemed to glow, reminiscent of Princess Tutu.

They both stood in silence worried about what this meant. They stared at one another. Fakir instantly regretted forcing Duck's confession, if she disappeared now, he'd never forgive himself. He began to cry.

Once a long time had passed, they embraced.

"Fakir?"

"Yes?"

"Say it again"

"I love you"

The hug strengthened, as if when it ended, they would both disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks passed.

As Duck was no longer a vulnerable duck, and Mr. Cat in need of a home, they adopted him and his newly found wife. Duck named her Mrs. Cat. They found homes for their kittens, and then got them fixed. There were enough cats already. Mr. Cat, though simply a cat, still spent most of his time at the school, his wife followed.

Fakir continued to write; most of his stories did not come true.

He had a system, and only willed into existence the ones completely intended. However, his unintended stories seemed to have a way of captivating people, of really drawing them into seeing his messages. Autor told him his writings may never be completely normal.

Fakir also continued to dance, and despite her lack of skill, Duck was his favorite partner.

Duck discovered she loved dancing still, and was slightly better each day, but not much. Duck had begun point work, and though she remembered how to do the moves to perfection as Princess Tutu, she could not do them at all most of the time.

She still searched for her real gift. Fakir supported her choices, and advised her when suitable.

Duck and Fakir lived side by side. After their mutual confession, they continued to grow closer. Duck tried to be less of an oaf, and Fakir strived to be more empathetic.

They both strived to help others, and in small ways they used Fakir's power for that, occasionally even writing about saving the day, with Duck as his inspiration, and even sometimes, his subject.

Fakir also wrote stories that didn't come true—Ahiru still his inspiration. Eventually these hopeful tales became quite popular and he was able to make a living as a writer.

Duck eventually became a counselor.

Duck found she had a knack for understanding the feelings of others, and helping them to see their true feelings for themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

One day Fakir and Ahiru were shopping when Uzura showed up.

"This way Zura"

Uzura was living with Charon, adopted like Fakir. Uzura developed like a normal child, and was very lively.

Uzura led them to the lake of despair. Uzura had an odd way of just knowing things, almost psychic.

There must be some meaning in this. Fakir asked, "Why have you brought us here?"

"Memories, Zura."

Ahiru remembered how sad she'd been to let everything go, and turn back into a duck. It was all past now, but the tears wouldn't stop.

Fakir comforted her as she cried.

"Fakir..."

"Ahiru, let it out...I'm here."

"I chose to become a duck again, it was all in my hands, but I didn't want to be... and now I'm not, but still..."

"I know"

"Fakir?"

"Yes?"

"Your promise to be by my side, it made me strong, made me brave. Thank you."

"It wasn't me, it was you. You made me brave, you asked me to write, it was kind of like this...I wanted to cry at the thought of writing again, but you... you ..."

"I know"

Ahiru's tears had ceased. "Fakir, you always make me stronger."

"Same here, idiot"

Duck smiled, there was so much warmth to the way he said idiot. It wasn't an insult anymore, not when he said it to her.

"Listen, Ahiru—I was thinking—neither of us being worthwhile alone, maybe we could make this a permanent thing."

"That'd be nice"

"Is that an 'I do'?"

"Was that a proposal?"

"Yes"

"Then yes, Fakir, I do"

They, at last, kissed.


	5. Chapter 5

They married that spring,

They lived near a lake, and they had three kids.

Their mother was the model of empathy and compassion: she loved them dearly.

Their Father a brilliant author, understood discipline, and used it accordingly.

Their children were brilliant like their father and had emotional wisdom like their mother.

Their kids grew up able to follow their dreams. The freedom and choices were all their own.

Ahiru and Fakir's life was, at times, strenuous. But they made it work, together.

Although Fakir wrote occasionally to change reality, he found that the best way to bring change is to inspire those who need it most—without his reality bending power. So he wrote to the end of his days, with Ahiru by his side, through it all.

They changed the world, together, to the end.

Their legacy passed on to the next generation.


End file.
